Another part of Me
by Rainbow Worrier
Summary: Raimundo and Kimiko go to Tokyo...it starts off RaiKim -still will be- but other pairings later. Discontinued
1. Default Chapter

**Laura:** hi. This is my first Xiaolin fic so don't expect much from this.

**Disclaimer:** - I do not, repeat** NOT**, own Xiaolin Showdown or anything that really has a great meaning to it.

**Another part of me**

'Now this is the life,' murmured Dojo as he slowly dozed off under the shadow of the large oak tree.

We were given the day off in the park. The cool depths of the lake shimmered as the sun shone powerful rays of gold in the sky. It just couldn't get any better than this. I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder as I turned to gaze into the soulful eyes of Raimundo. The whole world seemed to not exist anymore as sparks of passion burned right through us. His hands moved up my shoulders and back as mine to his neck and back of his head. Our lips finally touched each other in a powerful fusion. It seemed like we could go on forever until I was hit by reality.... or that god damn football I got Omi.

'Sorry partner, didn't see ya there.'

I was sick and tired of it. We had only got together for over a month and still we haven't had a moment to ourselves.

'Hey, where're ya goin' Kim?'

It wasn't his fault that this kept happening; it just feels as though it somehow we weren't supposed to be.

' What is the problem that is concerning you my good friend?'

I so badly wanted to kill that kid right away but all I could think about was how upset Kimiko was. She would never forgive me if I laid a finger on him.

' Uhh.... nothing just a girl problem – that's all.'

' Well if ya ask me, girls will always have problems we can never figure out,' as Clay walked into the horizon which was great seeing as it didn't help the situation whatsoever.

But no matter. I would make Omi buy me ice cream.

'Hey Omi!'

'What is it my good friend?'

'Do you wanna place a bet? Loser buys winner ice cream.'

' Ok. What is the challenge?'

'I will flip this coin. If it lands on heads I win but if lands on tails you lose.'

I flipped the almighty quarter into the air and landed right into the palm of my hand.

'Tails!'

'Hey! Let me see that!' The kid peered over and quietly muttered 'I lose'.

I sat by the lake contemplating my thoughts and dreams feeling like I was going to drown in them with no hope of escape. A shadow dawned on me as I turned around.

'Oh my goodness! Kimiko?'

_Great, just perfect._

**Laura:** and that's about it! The following people will at some stage be in this fic but I need a vote on who it should be in the next chapter: -

A/ her friends

B/ her ex boyfriend

C/ her parents

And also I know how much this sucks at the moment and its really tempting to flame but please don't! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Laura: Hello. Thank you for all the reviews. I wrote the next chapter according to the votes. As I said before that the other people will at some point be in the fic. On with chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

' Oh my goodness! Kimiko?'

_Great, just perfect_

I turned to the voice.

'.... Josh...?' I tried to say as casually as possible but of course, the word came out high pitched and forced. Then an awkward silence followed.

I noticed a gorgeous blonde haired innocent girl hand in hand with him.

' So...who's the lucky girl then?' I asked as a modest giggle escaped her lips.

' Uh yeah, Kimiko, this is Cammy – my girlfriend. Cammy – this is Kimiko,' he introduced us awkwardly as he gestured us one to the other.

'So...how do you two know each other?' she asked inwardly sensing the tension.

'We're friends!' we both chorused quickly. I noticed how much Josh seemed to be close to this girl – more serious than we were together.

We used to be great friends. He was this low life wannabe pimp and I used to stand by and watch and laugh at him make an ass of himself. That was until there was some chemistry between us and we kissed. We kept going out until we found it really really weird for some reason. We both swore that day that we could be no more than friends. Even though we don't go out anymore, his attitude has calmed down and respects women they way they should be respected.

' Ok then,' she pushed on, 'are you seeing anyone lately?'

The question struck me like lightning. The butterflies in my stomach turned into bats. I totally wasn't ready for this. I couldn't tell them about Raimundo, not that I was ashamed of him or anything but I'm not the type of girl to come straight upfront to her ex. And tell him who she's currently dating – that's what friends are for!

' Well....?' Her once innocent pretty face turned impatient and envious. I was beginning to see another side to this girl and I didn't really want to see any more of it.

'Uh....yeah,' I started. I saw Rai in the corner of my eye and quickly grabbed his wrist to pull him back.

'Um...Rai – meet Josh and Cammy. Josh, Cammy – This is Raimundo.'

'Yo,' he greeted. I noticed Cammy's eyes soften as she laid her eyes on Raimundo. I held onto Rai's arm in comfort. No woman could take him from me.

' So, see ya guys some other time, huh?' Rai suggested.

' Sure anytime,' was the response. I snuggled into Rai's arms as we walked back down to where we were first sitting. I was secretly pleased that they had got along. Josh used to be overprotective over me – more than my parents! I left his arms to go to the bathrooms to go and check my make up.

I stared into the grimy mirror when I saw the face behind me, which made me turn stone cold. Cammy. She was giving me these murderous looks the entire time after we were introduced.

' Don't think I'm stupid enough to believe that you and Josh are just friends,' she sneered, ' That is so low to just to grab some guy to cover the fact that you still have feelings for Josh.'

' Hey! That 'some guy' is my boyfriend! How can you possibly think that I'm low enough to go out with two guys at the same time?!' I defended myself, ' Ok, yeah sure he used to be a womaniser but unlike you – you two faced bitch – he's being serious about this relationship and I would hate it if you broke his heart 'cos I would never want to see him this upset!'

' Why in heavens name would I cheat on him?' she gasped as though it was unheard of to her, like a murder she didn't commit.

' Look – I wasn't born yesterday. I saw the way you looked at Rai, I wouldn't be surprised if you looked at other guys the same way too!'

That was it. slap. My cheek reddened in pain and I quickly slammed her head against the sink. She scowled in pain as she looked at me then stormed out.

Running into a cubicle and slamming the door shut, tears of guilt trickled down my cheeks. I began to stop crying when my PDA started to bleep.

**Laura: End of chapter 2! Just because I didn't tell you before Rai and Kim are both 17 nearly 18. Also unfortunately I have no more use for Omi, Clay, Master Fung or Dojo so they'll kinda be kicked out of my fic. Ok then, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Laura: Hello. Thank you for all the reviews. I wrote the next chapter according to the votes. As I said before that the other people will at some point be in the fic. On with chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

' Oh my goodness! Kimiko?'

_Great, just perfect_

I turned to the voice.

'.... Josh...?' I tried to say as casually as possible but of course, the word came out high pitched and forced. Then an awkward silence followed.

I noticed a gorgeous blonde haired innocent girl hand in hand with him.

' So...who's the lucky girl then?' I asked as a modest giggle escaped her lips.

' Uh yeah, Kimiko, this is Cammy – my girlfriend. Cammy – this is Kimiko,' he introduced us awkwardly as he gestured us one to the other.

'So...how do you two know each other?' she asked inwardly sensing the tension.

'We're friends!' we both chorused quickly. I noticed how much Josh seemed to be close to this girl – more serious than we were together.

We used to be great friends. He was this low life wannabe pimp and I used to stand by and watch and laugh at him make an ass of himself. That was until there was some chemistry between us and we kissed. We kept going out until we found it really really weird for some reason. We both swore that day that we could be no more than friends. Even though we don't go out anymore, his attitude has calmed down and respects women they way they should be respected.

' Ok then,' she pushed on, 'are you seeing anyone lately?'

The question struck me like lightning. The butterflies in my stomach turned into bats. I totally wasn't ready for this. I couldn't tell them about Raimundo, not that I was ashamed of him or anything but I'm not the type of girl to come straight upfront to her ex. And tell him who she's currently dating – that's what friends are for!

' Well....?' Her once innocent pretty face turned impatient and envious. I was beginning to see another side to this girl and I didn't really want to see any more of it.

'Uh....yeah,' I started. I saw Rai in the corner of my eye and quickly grabbed his wrist to pull him back.

'Um...Rai – meet Josh and Cammy. Josh, Cammy – This is Raimundo.'

'Yo,' he greeted. I noticed Cammy's eyes soften as she laid her eyes on Raimundo. I held onto Rai's arm in comfort. No woman could take him from me.

' So, see ya guys some other time, huh?' Rai suggested.

' Sure anytime,' was the response. I snuggled into Rai's arms as we walked back down to where we were first sitting. I was secretly pleased that they had got along. Josh used to be overprotective over me – more than my parents! I left his arms to go to the bathrooms to go and check my make up.

I stared into the grimy mirror when I saw the face behind me, which made me turn stone cold. Cammy. She was giving me these murderous looks the entire time after we were introduced.

' Don't think I'm stupid enough to believe that you and Josh are just friends,' she sneered, ' That is so low to just to grab some guy to cover the fact that you still have feelings for Josh.'

' Hey! That 'some guy' is my boyfriend! How can you possibly think that I'm low enough to go out with two guys at the same time?!' I defended myself, ' Ok, yeah sure he used to be a womaniser but unlike you – you two faced bitch – he's being serious about this relationship and I would hate it if you broke his heart 'cos I would never want to see him this upset!'

' Why in heavens name would I cheat on him?' she gasped as though it was unheard of to her, like a murder she didn't commit.

' Look – I wasn't born yesterday. I saw the way you looked at Rai, I wouldn't be surprised if you looked at other guys the same way too!'

That was it. slap. My cheek reddened in pain and I quickly slammed her head against the sink. She scowled in pain as she looked at me then stormed out.

Running into a cubicle and slamming the door shut, tears of guilt trickled down my cheeks. I began to stop crying when my PDA started to bleep.

**Laura: End of chapter 2! Just because I didn't tell you before Rai and Kim are both 17 nearly 18. Also unfortunately I have no more use for Omi, Clay, Master Fung or Dojo so they'll kinda be kicked out of my fic. Ok then, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Laura: hello. This chapter is also quite short but I don't want to wreck anything at the mo. Anyway I hope you don't hate it, and please read on.

My stomach churned as the aircraft was soon to land. True, I was full of anxiety but a small part of me was also quite excited. I hadn't met up with my friends in ages.

I looked at Raimundo. His face was fazed but personally I wouldn't blame him. I mean he's coming all the way to Tokyo when he knows next to nothing about my friends and family, only that he's met up with my ex [I ended up telling him what happened when he saw my cheek].

'We will be landing now. Please ensure that your seatbelt is securely fastened and your seat and table is upright. Thank you.'

The plane tilted down in suspense as I stared out of the window to see the beautiful city of Tokyo. [Laura: ok yeah. You can tell I've never been there but please bear with me]

After claiming our luggage, we met up with Gem and Kimberly, Ross's cousin, in the arrival lounge. Kimberly was about the same height as me and had the same long dark hair only it was wavy. She wore a sea green/blue floral top with white jeans. Most people she knew thought that she was like a mermaid with the way she looked and her sweet and inocent attitude [sweet not bittersweet].

'Kim!' we both chorused then burst into a fit of giggles.

Gem rolled her eyes but then saw Rai with a confused look plastered on his face.

'Hi, I'm Gem,' she introduced then turned around, 'the other girl is Kimberly.'

'Hi,' she waved.

'I'm Raimundo,' he replied shaking her hand.

'Hey,' I spoke up, 'Where's Ross?'

'He's picking up the car,' said Kimberly as we walked out of the airport. We stopped in our tracks when a red convertible Mini crossed our path.

'Good morning girls,' came a familiar voice.

'Good morning Ross!' we all replied Charlie's Angels style as we crammed into the small car.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey. As you've probably guessed, I've decided to write smaller chapters seeing as it's easier. I'm sorry about the lousy updates; the chapters don't quite link properly and just confuse everyone. Also I would like to say thanks to everyone for managing to bear with me here. Anyway chapter 5 is up in Normal POV.

Chapter 5 

' How come we hardly ever use this apartment?' queried Kimberly as they walked up the staircase nearing the entrance.

' It's not like we don't want to, its just its easier if we rent it out to people or host parties,' replied Gem turning the lock of the door revealing a very stunning atmosphere of the place. The apartment [if that's what you wanted to call it; to the others it was like a millionaire penthouse] was a rich creamy beige colour with gold vintage style furnishings. The living room consisted of a wide screen TV, a sofa and 2 armchairs. There were about 5 different bedrooms each with an ensuite and a view of the city. Antique style paintings were hung around as the sun beamed through the windows leaving a warm touch to this place.

Kimiko was the first who managed to speak, 'How did you manage to get enough rent off people to afford this?'

'Well,' said Gem falling onto a plush armchair, ' most tenants I rent out to are usually quite well off. As soon as I set my eyes on this place I immediately knew that it would be great and I was correct.'

' Well how much do ya want in return for using this place?' asked Raimundo fishing in his pockets for his wallet.

' Chill out guys,' Kimberly spoke up, ' we're all staying here so there's no reason to pay.'

'Which reminds me,' said Gem looking at her watch, ' we should be expecting another guest soon.'

As if on cue there was a loud knock on the door. Ross decided to get it seeing as he hasn't done much in this chapter.

' Hi Ashley! Long time no see?' he greeted as he let the blonde girl in.

Everyone had a warm welcome face to greet her; that is everyone but Raimundo and Kimiko. Which only meant one thing... _What was Katnappe doing here!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Laura: hi. I'm finally back with the next chapt. I was supposed to upload ages ago but I never remembered school being so depressing. It feels endless. The last thing you'd expect to do is come up with a script in 4 weeks with no hint of storyline except you have to use a horse riding helmet, Viking helmet, a deckchair and a bloody rotating globe. If that's not bad enough everything else has to be yellow and green. (sighs) When _does _XS2 start here? Have I missed it? I swear if it goes to Toonami I will scream. All the programs I like end up going there. ;;

Half Vamp: Umm...yer...'trouble' will happen...ehehehe. Anyway cheers. xXx Deathrealm: Well...I updated...anyway thanks for taking the time to review 

_Derry babe/ :: Dannii:: : There will be an explanation for everything in the end...I hope...I do know what I'm doing. Thanks for reviewing._

_**TammerTerra: Don't worry its not like I'm making this up as I go along anyway I hope it goes to plan! Thanks a bunch! **_

_**AtlantisLove: Thanks Wen Wen!! For someone who doesn't fully understand Xaiolin Showdown you have been the best help!! I hope you understand who Katnappe is now and you're computer is....better....anyway I will help with your fic whenever possible ok? **_

_**Divagurl277: thanks. I really don't believe that chapt. Was that great but then again I'm never completely satisfied with most of my work.**_

Chapter 6   
Kimiko POV   
_Katnappe?_   
It couldn't be. She supposedly 'dis-appeared' a few years ago from the whole world domination scene; there was no reason for vengeance. 

She walked closer, step by step, each one filling me with more dread and more dread. She reminded me of someone similar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Change was clear but it didn't mean I felt more comfortable around her. Before I knew it, I let my defensive side get the worst of me, once again,

' What are you doing here?'

Ashley POV

The exact moment I was dreading.

' To be honest, I wasn't expecting to see you either but you don't have to be hostile to me.'

It was a lame attempt but I tried to fend off the subject.

' You're not answering my question.'

Those words. Harsh and straight to the point. She was pushing my nerves to the limit. Memories I would rather forget since I moved on with my life. Sick and twisted.

'What do you want me to do?' I snapped losing control of my emotions. 'Admit that I'm not strong enough for either good or evil? Admit the fact that my family doesn't want to know me anymore drives me crazy? Admit that you are so much better off than me?'

My head felt heavy and my chest sore. Tears ran down.

' You have no idea what it's like to lose everything you ever had – good and bad. I lost all support from family and friends after I changed for good. Jack seemed surprising supportive to me, but of course he used me so I could be framed in his evil schemes. I feel so alone...'

Raimundo POV

Could this be for real?

This chick had changed in attempt to make a better impression yet people still hate more than before.

To see her cry and let myself standby and watch was unbearable. She didn't deserve it. I walked up and placed my hand upon her shoulder so she would face me.

'Hey, look; I'm not going to hate you because of you or your past. I, out all people, understand how you feel. I left the temple to the heylin side, remember? Leaving evil for a normal life was hard, no argument, but you can't go around assuming you're alone.'

She looked to floor for a moment and nodded. Her face soon became calm and a slightly cheeky expression occurred.

' What are you doing here?'

Normal POV

The six sat around the room talking like they were long lost friends, or for some, that was the case. The tension was gone although it seemed too fast for that to happen, but whatever. Lost in conversation a loud newsflash appeared across the screen of the TV.

'Turn it up!'

Today on CNN, Jack Spicer has been let out on parole...

The group turned to Ashley. She surprisingly showed no anger but envy. How could a guy after trying to assassinate the president be even considered to be allowed to come out in public? Something else showed in her eyes. Something unknown.

...He was bailed out by an anonymous ally but is no longer allowed in the US. We are told he is currently in Tokyo but this mean the end of assassination for this man?....

The stunned look was mutual around the room. He was here. In Tokyo. Free


	7. Chapter 7

**Laura: Hi. Thanks for the reviews, I would find a reasonable excuse for not updating like loads of coursework and all but I'm a pretty crap liar and I truly cannot be bothered sometimes. Anyway I don't have Toonami therefore I found out what happens in second season and now I want to see it more than I ever did. The desire to watch it is growing more and more. Yvonne I do NOT cry in my sleep over it!!!**

**Anyway next chap is up. It's not all entirely all that and a bag of chips but the plot will thicken.**

**Chapter 7**

_He was here. In Tokyo. Free._

'I've got to go.'

And with that Kimberly left the building. Not a word. Unusual behaviour for the girl, being so secretive.

'Argh! I can't take it anymore!' yelled Ross after a moments silence, 'She's up to something out there which I don't trust!'

Glances from one to the other repeated numerously across the room until Gem finally spoke up.

'Look Ross, she's a grown woman. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself.'

' I don't care! It's pitch black – anyone in their right mind would know it's dangerous out there.'

Ross stood up and soon everyone else got the signal that they were going to have to find her. Ross often showed annoyance to her but everyone knew he secretly cared for his cousin, which showed clearly now.

Some dark street

The dimmed street lamps shone down on the grey pavements where she was standing. _Why was everything so confusing? Why did trouble always seem to find a way for her?_

She lit what was one of the last cigarettes in the box and nearly burnt her delicate lips.

'Shit!'

'Kimberly?'

Her face immediately lit up when she heard that voice and wrapped her arms tightly around the guy.

'Oh my gosh! You came!'

'Of course I came for you. Why else?'

Her smile came to a halt. Hurtful tears glazed her beautiful eyes and moved her head so she wouldn't face him.

'You came here for your work, didn't you? That's all it is, work. It consumes you – you never have time for me.'

His hand cupped her chin and brought her face closer to his.

'Don't say that. True I do have work here but my job is to protect you. You're in grave danger and you too can't deny it. I love you Kimberly, don't forget it.'

Their lips connected, the feeling exciting and new like a sparks of electricity flowing between the two.

' Hey!' A yell from the distance raced nearer fiercely and powerfully pulled the duo apart, literally pummelling the guy.

'Ross, leave him alone!!' screamed Kimberly as tears streamed down her face.

This however caused Ross to hit him harder as he moaned in agony. Fury ran through her cousin's head as she tried to pull him away. She was struggling badly until she saw another two pair of hands help pull him away with ease.

It took a while but it soon clicked to her that they were, of course, Raimundo and Gem. Raimundo, with his strength of a Xiaolin apprentice and Gem's freaky ability of strength.

Ross was still furious and was struggling to get back into fighting for his cousin's safety. But confusion soon took over as the face of this man rolled into the light making him clearer to see.

Josh??


	8. Chapter 8

**Laura: hello. It's been like forever since I last updated but I really don't care. Anyway I would like to say thank you to Derrybabe and AtlantisLove for their reviews on the last chapter but I would also like to say something else, don't try to patronise me. I have nothing against kind words but I'm not stupid, I would respect you more if you were honest with me, I need to improve.**

**Anyway, 8th chapt is up, the plot starts to thicken.**

**Kim POV**

_Josh?_

My eyes must have been deceiving me. I mean, _Josh? In Tokyo?_ Things were getting too weird. I held out my hand to help the guy up.

'Leave him alone!' a voice cried from the darkness. Along with it came the clicking of heels. I could just about make out a face…Cammy?

I must have been seeing things but no. Judging from the expressions plastered on everyone else's faces, I wasn't.

'Get the fuck off of him!' she squealed pushing us aside and kneeling down she cradled his head. Looking up she knew what she had no other choice.

'We need to talk.'

**Normal POV**

Tension filled the room with an awkward silence as all sat again on those sofas, each holding a steamy mug but now wasn't the right moment to be sitting around drinking tea. Josh was lying down resting his head on Kimberly's lap leaving everyone else unsure of what to say or do. Well, they knew they weren't gonna repeat Kimiko's whole _What are you doing here?_

'Where should I begin?' Cammy suddenly asked stirring everyone from their train of thought. 'The last time we met up isn't really convenient.' Her focus was aimed at Kimiko, staring into her deep blue eyes.

'How 'bout where we left off?' all faces turned to the other blonde in the room, Ashley, who was welling up tears like earlier only worse. Confusion yet again consumed everyone. From this she sighed again.

'Ashley and I are twins. When she first started working with Jack I knew trouble was waiting to happen. When she gave up with that, I couldn't bear to see her that hurt. I left home with Josh to join the CIA to get payback. We spent years to training to get were we are today.' Crying too she carried on to embrace her sister in a hug. 'I'm sorry Ash, I wanted to help you – I really did but comforting words aren't enough. I wanted to bring that bastard down for good.'

Emotions were high but questions were still unanswered.

'So you're not with Josh?'

'No, its just a cover story for when we get questioned in society. He has Kimberly's heart, not mine.'

'How come we met up with you in China?'

'That was pure coincidence- like this. We knew Jack was heading towards Asia – we thought it would most likely be China because of his previous attacks there.'

'Where are you currently staying?'

'Well we were staying in some hotel but we can't go back or we might be seen so I'

'- can stay with us' someone cut in. Heads turned to see the most unlikely person to say that.

'Why not?' Kimiko shrugged.

'I guess they could stay' Gem began saying uncertainly…

And after a huge debate on roommates it was settled. Raimundo and Kimiko were to share a room ( I bet you didn't see that coming) , Ashley and Cammy to share a room, Ross and Gem to share a room and Kimberly and Josh (after even worse arguments) to have separate rooms as Ross wouldn't let them share a room together.

It took a while before anyone could sleep without being unsettled by the events that happened today. Hopefully something better would happen tomorrow?


	9. Chapter 9

**Kim POV**

My vision was blurry at first but after adjusting to the morning light I could soon see properly. Staring hard at the ceiling groaning at the fact that what had just happened in just a few days ago were now also in the same apartment.

Stretching myself, I got up and out of bed with immense difficulty; I had never felt so comfortable lying in bed before. Pulling on a white vest top and a pair of matching panties, a harder task laid ahead, jeans or skirt? Jeans or skirt? Jeans or skirt? This was seriously stressing me out big time, if I didn't choose the right one I could –

'Just pick the jeans, before you lose it,' came a ruffled voice from the sheets. Smiling sympathetically at Rai, I sat on the edge of the bed and let him outline my face with his fingers before we kissed.

'Can't remember a time when we had a moment like this undisturbed. You should come to Rio sometime with me.'

Smiling again, I pulled on the jeans and slipped into my golden sandals that coordinated well with my belt. I was ready for the world.

'You know what Kim?, you're lucky to have a guy like me to help you choose your wardrobe otherwise who knows what kind of mess you'd-'

A white cushion smacked him across the face before he could finish. _What?_ Sometimes he can really spoil the moment but that's what I love about him. He's not the perfect guy. Giggling at his pout I got up and kissed him where he got hit by the cushion before twirling myself into a more passionate kiss.

Sipping on my coffee, I joined most of the others for breakfast. I kept looking up at Rai who kept giving me that secret smile I loved.

'Sheesh, I know you're in love but pur-lease, not at breakfast!'

'Yeah, as if we didn't hear enough of you last night.'

Typical Gem and Ross comments that somehow always made me blush.

Turning my focus from Rai I noticed that Cammy was staring at me again. It was kinda creepy. Well I know she's not like Josh's girlfriend and works for the CIA but somehow I still couldn't trust her. I mean she always looks at me strangely and then turns away quickly when I see her. Apart from Jack, I sensed to be aware of her too.

'Err, Rai dude?' Ross asked nervously as his face was burning up fast.

'Yeah?'

'Well…umm…you're kinda like stroking the wrong leg.'

Outbursts of laughter hollered throughout the room as well as the two guys who were both blushing furiously from this incident. Only one person carried on laughing insanely, which really killed the joke.

'I haven't…laughed..so hard in…like ages,' exclaimed Ashley who was breathing uncontrollably and holding onto her sides as if she was to burst. Although it made a change to awkward silence we all made a mental note to not make her laugh again – it's scary.

'Changing the subject,' Gem coughed obviously irritated by her laughter as we all were.

'Where's Kimberly? She didn't say much last night – I'm worried.'

'You worry too much, Kim. She's just gone to the mall for some retail therapy. I think-'

'Good,' I cut in, 'I'm in need for an outfit for New Year's.'

And with that I got up and started to leave before someone called my name. Turning round I saw Cammy running up behind me holding out my purse.

'Thanks. You coming too?'

'Of course. I need a new outfit too.'

And off we went to the glorious malls for shopping.

**Laura: Yeah the ending this chapt isn't as great as I would like but I guess it'll do for the meanwhile. Anyway thanks for those who reviewed, sorry about last chapt –I was a bit moody for some reason. Anyway Merry Xmas and if I don't update soon after…Happy New Year! xXx**


End file.
